Although there are various types and styles and styles in the conventional timepiece products, we can hardly find products with specialty and novelty. In spite of a little variation made in the appearance and shaping, most products were designed in the form of traditional style. Therefore, this kind of products has been, for a long time, confined in the function that simply indicate the time.
There is no way for the clock products to break through the conventional limitation, whereas these products can only be adaptive to the trend and tide of popularity. Moreover, the second hand of traditional clock is so tiny that it is hard for us to instantaneously identify the movement of the second hand. Unfortunately, consumers usually check the operational normality of the timepiece by customarily inspecting the movement of the second hand. The deficiency that can not fully meet the consumer's requirements frequently come out in the conventional timepiece products, which greatly effect the effectiveness and value of these products.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate the problems and deficiencies of the conventional clock products by providing a structures of dynamic fluid clock with simplified construction and assembly process. The indication of said clock is not only free from the deficiency of indefinite movement of the second hand, also the dynamic scenery, composed of the fluid and floating means in the fluid ornament apparatus, can be shown by means of the second hand. Besides the indication of the time, the further function of enjoyment can also be achieved.